


Sociedade do Espetáculo

by Rita_Rios



Series: Questões de Tédio [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, The Book Thief - Markus Zusak
Genre: Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-25 15:03:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3814852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rita_Rios/pseuds/Rita_Rios
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vamos a um mundo novo, um mundo no futuro, um mundo de cor e assassinato...Opa! Espera aí! Cadê o Harry? Ele já morreu de novo?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sociedade do Espetáculo

**Sociedade do Espetáculo**

Não sei quanto tempo passou até eu parar de chorar, mas quando consegui, logo disse:

-Desculpe!

-Não precisa se desculpar, já estou acostumado a acompanhar os dramas dos humanos.

Olhei pra ele meio incrédulo, o que o fez continuar:

-Você não acha que é o único humano pelo qual me interessei, não é?

Me senti meio envergonhado quando percebi que estava sendo arrogante nisso.

-Afinal, você conheceu os Winchester e, além disso, há pouco tempo, por exemplo, houve essa menina e seus livros...

Ele parece nostálgico agora, como se essa menina fosse importante demais pra ele. Então, eu pisquei e todo sentimento sumiu de sua face.

-Mas não é importante pensar nisso agora. Tudo que você deve pensar é sobreviver sete anos inteiros em algum mundo. Você não está ficando mais perto disso enquanto conversa comigo, sabia?

Que jeito ele tem de quebrar o clima de companheirismo!

-Tá bom, tá bom! Me manda logo pra outro mundo e acaba logo com isso!

Ele sorriu e disse:

-Como quiser!

E lá vou eu de novo, acompanhado pelo seu sorriso sinistro, mas sem deixar de pensar em quem seria a menina com os livros.

**HPJVHPJVHPJVHPJVHPJVHPJV**

Eu estou em um lugar brilhante.

É só como consigo descrever. As luzes são muito fortes, as roupas são muito vivas. Vivas não no sentido de "eu vou te comer se você chegar perto", eu espero; mas sim no sentido de que são coloridas, muito coloridas, assim como as unhas, os cabelos e as peles.

Será que eu vim parar em um mundo de gente multicolorida ou de gente que exagera demais na maquiagem?

Essa é uma dúvida que não sei se quero deixar de ter.

Além das cores, há coisas aqui bem avançadas tecnologicamente falando. Tipo a armadura do Tony, mas ainda maior e em todos os cantos. Talvez eu esteja em um mundo futurista. Talvez esteja mesmo no futuro, pois se tem uma coisa que notei na mudança entre mundos é que os anos mudam também. Tony vivia em 2012, L em 2007...

Isso me traz uma pergunta que ronda minha mente há muito tempo, mas sempre tive medo de perguntar a Morte:

Quanto tempo se passou no meu mundo original?

Quantos anos Rony e Mione têm?

Quantos anos Teddy tem?

Escuto uma comemoração que me tira de meus pensamentos depressivos e vou investigar o que é.

Há um grande grupo de pessoas olhando em uma tela gigante o que eu tenho certeza que é uma pessoa morta e eles estão aplaudindo e cantando.

A cena muda e eu vejo uma jovem sentada em um galho de árvore sozinha e alguns jovens embaixo dessa mesma árvore.

Parecia um filme bem maluco.

Então, perguntei a alguém perto o que estava passando.

Grande, gigantesco erro!

A pessoa me olhou como se eu estivesse brincando, então voltei a perguntar.

-São os Jogos Vorazes!

Respondeu animadamente.

Minha mente parou por um minuto tentando processar o que ela disse, mas não conseguiu. Nunca ouvi falar disso, mas parecia que era um filme famoso, então mudei a estratégia, sorri e disse:

-Eu sei! Quero saber o que está acontecendo agora!

Ela sorriu ainda mais e disse:

-O grupo está tentando matar a garota do Distrito 12.

-Ah! Entendi!-Falei como se fosse verdade, mas ao olhar ao redor tive que perguntar:

-Não é um filme meio violento pra crianças assistirem?

Ela me olhou de novo sem entender.

-Não é um filme, são os Jogos Vorazes!

Por algum motivo, uma imagem perturbadora me veio a mente e não pude evitar o que disse depois:

-Você quer dizer que em algum lugar desse mundo, há uma garota prestes a ser morta por várias pessoas e estão comemorando isso em vez de impedir?

-Mas por que impediríamos os Jogos se são tão divertidos?

Tenho certeza que parei de respirar, meu cérebro congelou e meu coração pulou algumas batidas.

-DIVERTIDO? -Eu pirei. -COMO ISSO PODE SER DIVERTIDO?

Todos ficaram divididos entre olhar para tela e pra mim agora e eu não sabia mais o que estava fazendo.

-Essa garota pode morrer e vocês acham divertido?

-Mas é assim que os jogos funcionam, em todas as edições, só um pode sobreviver!

Alguém disse e eu realmente enlouqueci.

-Você tá me dizendo que todos VÃO MORRER, que outros JÁ MORRERAM e tudo que vocês fazem é ASSISTIR ENQUANTO ACONTECE?

Todos deixaram a tela de lado e olharam pra mim assustados.

-VOCÊS SÃO MALUCOS OU SÓ UM BANDO DE ASSASSINOS SANGUE FRIOS?

Houve uma agitação se aproximando, mas não me importei.

-ONDE ISSO ESTÁ ACONTECENDO? EU VOU LÁ AGORA PARAR ISSO, ME DIZ!

Quando vi os homens armados já era tarde demais, eles já haviam disparado em minha direção.

**HPJVHPJVHPJVHPJVHPJVHPJV**

-Parabéns! Acho que é um novo recorde. Você não durou nem 15 minutos nesse.

Morte falou calmamente, mas eu não consegui acompanhar a tranquilidade.

-O que, em nome de Merlim, era aquilo? Onde eu estava?

-No futuro da sociedade do espetáculo.

-Futuro? Isso mais parecia o passado e a matança no coliseu em Roma.

-Agora você está começando a entender algo da raça humana. Se a dor não for minha, ela é divertida, ontem, hoje e amanhã, só depende de quem está no poder e de quão flexíveis são as leis.

-Leis? Isso quer dizer que aquilo que vi estava de acordo com as leis?

-Sim. Os homens que lhe mataram eram policiais. Você estava perturbando a ordem e falando contra seu sistema diante de muitas pessoas que não duvidam dele.

-Sistema...não duvidam... Não existem Direitos Humanos ali?

-Quem decide quem é humano, Harry? Com certeza não é a biologia. É o dinheiro, o poder e a legitimação de um povo que se cala porque é distraído ouvindo que o mundo é deles e que eles têm o direito de decidir quem tem direitos ou não, ou seja...

-Quem é humano ou não?

-Sim, Harry. Que maneira melhor de calar um povo do que dar a ele voz no que nunca vai ajudá-los? Assim, eles nem percebem que no que realmente importa são só reprodutores dos que estão no poder.

Ficamos em silêncio antes de Morte continuar.

-Esse é o resumo e o sentido mais óbvio da sociedade do espetáculo. Você assume que tem poder quando, na verdade, o que você faz é assistir o horror acontecer e o aplaude!

Eu não sabia o que dizer, além disso:

-Ninguém se opõe?

-É claro que sim, mas muitas vezes são impedidos. Suas vozes são caladas como a sua foi e, acredite quando digo, também são caladas pelos gritos dos que nada fazem para mudar.

-Mas...aqueles garotos...vão morrer?

Morte sorriu.

-Na verdade, esses garotos são o início de algo melhor para aquele mundo, dois sobrevivem e lutam por mudanças. Eu posso afirmar que as vozes desses dois serão ouvidas!

Eu sorrio levemente, antes de dizer:

-O próximo mundo pode ser mais feliz?

Seus olhos estão brilhando e ele está sorrindo sinistramente de novo.

-Como quiser!

E lá vamos nós...

**Continua no próximo mundo...**


End file.
